An Unexpected Birthday Present
by sound-sheep
Summary: To congratulate him on turning 20, Orochimaru decides to give Kabuto the only present he's ever wanted.                                                    With the help of an unwilling Kimimaro.  orokabu orokimi infact.. almost orokabukimi O:


Me trying to write smut… this could be fun. Oh well – here goes everyone 

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you honestly think there would only be a few measly episodes/chapters dedicated to the relationship of Orochimaru and Kabuto?

Gentle hands relieved him of his clothing, and nervously Kabuto wondered what Kimimaro was doing in the room. He _did_ find him attractive, but he had assumed that was a side-effect of being a teenager. Although –

"Happy Birthday, Kabuto-kun." The delicious voice he knew so well cloaked him like velvet, and he revelled in the sensation. "Since you have reached the grand age of 20 –" he was being laughed at, and he didn't care –"I decided you needed a birthday present, worthy of such a momentous occasion."

A single long fingernail scraped along his jawline, before tracing a lazy path to his chest.

"And I even thought Kimimaro-kun could… help," He heard Orochimaru step back, and Kimimaro grabbed his shoulders. Kabuto barely had time to register the contact before lips were pushed against his own. Kimimaro's tongue snaked into his mouth, and he returned the kiss passionately. Although there was fire in his every touch, Kabuto knew they both enjoyed this because, and only because, of who was watching. Kimimaro shoved him against the stone wall, and fiercely ground his hips against Kabuto's. When he heard himself moan Kabuto was shocked, a sound of pure lust that he had been hiding for too long.

As soon as the noise escaped his lips, Kimimaro left him, leaving him alone by the wall. The soft sound of footsteps signalled another approaching.

"Now now, Kimimaro-kun, we can't allow you to have all the fun," Hands were placed on either side of his face, and Kabuto had never felt so _desperate_ in his whole life. He knew Orochimaru's face was only inches from his, he could feel the warmth of his body near him, he could even feel soft black hair tickling his cheek, and Kabuto knew that those captivating golden eyes were looking only at him. He twisted his body, trying to gain more contact, but his hands were pressed back so he was pinned to the cold stone.

"Please, Orochimaru-sama…" he had to see the expression on his master's face, he _had_ to –"take off the blindfold." Orochimaru leant closer, so his lips were brushing Kabuto's cheek. He was embarrassed by his own yearning sigh, overly sensitive to each stroke of the delicate fingers.

"Since you asked so nicely." As the room he was in came into view, Kabuto felt newly aware of how he was clad in only boxers. His eyes roamed round the room; Kimimaro stood on the far side, wearing trousers that hung low on his slender hips. His silver hair was untidy from their brief encounter, but the pale eyes were fixed on the ninja above Kabuto.

Orochimaru was fully clothed, but this somehow made him even more alluring. The golden eyes were unusually dark, and Kabuto found his eyes drawn to where the milky-white skin disappeared under the silk kimono. He strained his hands to try and touch the delicate flesh, but Orochimaru kept him still against the wall. The Sannin licked his lips sensually, and pressed up against Kabuto so their bodies were aligned. Each shift in position brought a new wave of sensation, and Kabuto felt light-headed with lust, as he had been dreaming of this for almost his whole time as a Sound member.

Orochimaru kissed him once, almost chastely, before he moved his mouth down to Kabuto's chest. His tongue encircled a nipple, his teeth grazing the nub, while his hand caressed Kabuto's ass. Kabuto started to groan, softly, low and desperate.

"Orochimaru... sama... aah!" The hand that had previously been stroking his ass travelled to between his legs, carelessly stroking his erection. Kabuto half-thrust into the gentle hand, which was far too soft, longing for more friction. He couldn't even tell if Orochimaru was the same way, as the folds of the cloth hid any signs of arousal.

"Would you like to undress me, Kabuto-kun?" The enquiry was so quiet it could barely be heard, but Kabuto nearly collapsed with shock and desire. He fought to control his lips, and when he gasped, "Yes" he thought it a miracle. But apparently that was not enough. Slowly increasing the pressure on his cock, Orochimaru started nibbling his ear, and hissed,

"You have to ask… _nicely_." Kabuto clenched and unclenched his hands, panting as he tried to summon up the will to speak.

"Please… oh god… yes please…" In any other situation he would have felt humiliated, but all else seemed unimportant compared to the privilege of being permitted to undress the gorgeous being in front of him. Orochimaru turned and stepped away, prowling in a circle before turning to face Kabuto.

"Well?" The smile was wickedly sensual, daring Kabuto to touch what he had been so long denied.

His steps towards his master were shaky, and at first he had only the courage to run a single hand down the Sannin's torso. Finally he pulled away the fabric covering Orochimaru's chest, exposing skin. Kabuto couldn't restrain himself from pressing his face to his master's body, breathing in deeply, enjoying the musky scent. He scattered kisses over Orochimaru's collarbone, soon these deepened to nips and he was biting and sucking forcefully enough to leave a mark, tasting him. Wondering if he had been too bold, Kabuto chanced a look up at the pale face. His head was thrown back, the golden eyes were half shut, and his hair shone with a gleaming lustre in the dim light. Orochimaru took a few steps backwards, and soon they were both sprawled on a bed. Kabuto almost began to feel anxious again, but the precious novelty of being able to touch his master overwhelmed his senses. He continued kissing the fair chest fervently, as he ran his hands up and down Orochimaru's back.

As though he had abruptly realised the position he was in, Orochimaru flipped Kabuto over so the medic was being straddled, the long hair falling into his face.

"You didn't think you'd be on top _all_ night, did you?" His master chuckled, and he heard a moan from behind him. He had completely forgotten about Kimimaro, who sat behind him, so his head was almost in his lap, touching himself desperately but looking as though he was trying not to. The grey eyes had not left his master, and were currently fixed on his crotch.

An advantage of this position, thought Kabuto, was that he could clearly see how Orochimaru had been affected by their actions so far. His master was indeed turned on by the situation, maybe more so than him, and the look in his eyes was both hungry and needy at the same time.

Then Kabuto took his life into his hands. Risking various forms of death, he plunged his hands into Orochimaru's trousers. His cock was at once silky and hard, and he exhaled in satisfaction as he stroked with deft fingers, trying to think of all the things he had ever heard about what he was doing. He wrapped his hand round the base, and slowly smeared the thick liquid over the tip.

Orochimaru moaned loudly, the sound made more startling as he hadn't made any noise before. Kabuto felt a fresh wave of lust, and an absurd sense of pride at being the one to cause his master's pleasure.

Orochimaru supported himself on barely-quivering arms, pushing Kabuto away from him, looking unsettled at his lack of control.

"Gods, Kimimaro-kun, I thought you said little Kabuto was a virgin?" He was laughing at him again, as always, but this time Kabuto felt no resentment, only burning desire.

Kimimaro apparently hadn't the strength to reply. His eyes were barely open, and his hands were clenched in the blanket. Kabuto noticed that his erection was pressing into the back of his head, and the other's legs were spread wide.

Kimimaro held out his arms, and Orochimaru seemed to take pity on him, bending forwards to kiss the young ninja. Their tongued became intertwined, but their lips weren't always touching, and Kabuto felt a pang of resentment at the confident encounter.

Orochimaru leaned forward even more, so he was closer to Kimimaro, and his groin was (probably) unintentionally pressed into Kabuto's face. The smell and experience made Kabuto sway backwards onto Kimimaro, who pulled him up onto his knees. Finally Orochimaru kissed him properly, and the taste of that tongue in his mouth almost made him want to buckle again. He was lowered down onto Kimimaro, who was breathing harshly onto his neck, biting his throat and shoulder. Orochimaru slipped fingers inside his boxers, and took them off, leaving him completely exposed.

His master exhaled contentedly, his eyes scanning Kabuto's body. Kimimaro grunted slightly and shifted against him.

Kabuto himself was burning with embarrassment, his cheeks pink and his thighs trembling. He'd never been in this situation with any other ninja, and he worried that his appearance would be somehow inadequate to his master. To distract himself he looked up at his companions. Kimimaro's eyes had glazed over, his eyes now flickered between Orochimaru and Kabuto, and he seemed to be trying to attract his master's attention – though his attempts were proving futile.

Orochimaru had eyes only for his precious medic. He raked his nails down Kabuto's stomach, leaving throbbing trails in his wake. Kabuto winced, and tried to regain control of his hands, which Kimimaro had pinned behind his head. His head was spinning from all the eye contact with his master, and he tried to figure out why he was in this position rather than Kimimaro. He had always been the most important, and the medic only second-rate, so why was Orochimaru now treating Kimimaro like he didn't exist?

Orochimaru clutched Kabuto's chin with one hand so he was looking him in the eye. Then he licked his lips again, slowly, and deliberately, before wrapping his tongue around Kabuto's member.

The intense pleasure forced Kabuto to close his eyes, stars flashing in his vision. Orochimaru laughed softly in his throat, and the vibration made a tremor of pleasure shoot up his spine. Kimimaro's hands grasped his shoulders more forcefully, and his arms trembled from the exertion of keeping his hips still. Kabuto tried to open his eyes, but it was in vain because of the sensations wracking his body.

Unexpectedly Orochimaru sat up, and when he spoke his voice was rough.

"Kabuto-kun, I order you to keep your eyes open. It is never a good idea to disobey me."

"Mmm.." Kabuto mumbled in reply. On any other day he would have expected a punishment for such an informal reply, but today was different. After a flutter of eyelashes, Kabuto managed to force his eyelids open, just in time to see Kimimaro glare at him. Before he could think why, his mind was once again turned to mush by the feeling of Orochimaru's lips. As the pace of his mouth increased Kabuto felt his eyelids wavering, so he tried to open his eyes as wide as possible. After a few seconds of this torture, he felt his whole body begin to tingle. Kimimaro's nails dug into his neck, and the pain mixed with the pleasure enough to push him over the edge. He came with a growl into Orochimaru's mouth, finally giving in and squeezing his eyes tight shut.

When he opened them again a few minutes later, both his team mates had left him, and Kimimaro was standing wrapping himself adoringly around his master's arm. Orochimaru sighed, as though in regret.

"Well I did warn you, Kabuto-kun. Maybe next time." He then turned and left. Kimimaro followed, but not before shooting Kabuto a final smirk.

Kabuto's face fell as all his own self-doubt came plummeting back, before collapsing back on the bed, wishing with all his heart that someone else was with him.

Phew. I hope that read okay, because I know badly written smut can be HILARIOUS. And not in a good way.

Anyhoo, Kimimaro didn't feature as much as I'd intended, but he did get the final word O: poor little Kabuto. But we all know Orochimaru likes him better, don't we?? YESWEDO. XDDD

Oh, by the way, I've just posted my DA in my profile, but since no-one reads those things, here it is again. Tell me yours and we can watch each other 333

--- www. chuui-chan.deviantart. com ---


End file.
